Bedtime
by EvilKnivel38x
Summary: Bedtime has always been fine with Mokuba Kaiba, but why has that suddenly changed and now he refuses to go to bed? Perhaps it's something to do with getting Seto's attention... One-shot


I got the idea for this one-shot when I heard the music to 'The Great Escape' and constantly had it in my head while I wrote this. Anyway please enjoy and let me know what you think, and to anyone reading 'Kaiba Family Secrets' consider this a gift for the long wait I've put you through for its next chapter which is **now** up btw ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its related character

* * *

><p><span>Bedtime<span>

"Goodnight kid." It was spoken with an air of arrogance, as if he'd just won a game.

Those were the last words my captor spoke before he closed the door behind him, leaving me once again alone in my holding cell. Beside from the dim light seeping in under the door from the corridor outside my room I was shrouded completely in darkness. Despite my current situation, I smirked to myself. While my captor had been preoccupied with gloating about his past victory in managing to capture me and hauling back to my prison, he had neglected to secure me in my restraints properly. Now with a simple wriggle and past experiences in these situations I could free myself without hassle.

I slid quietly to my feet and focused my attention to the door leading out to the corridor. I knew that my holder hadn't locked the door so I quietly crept up to the it and once I reached it pressed my ear up against it to listen for any sounds. After a good few minutes of checking if the area was clear I silently turned the door's handle and pulled open the door. There were no guards patrolling through at the moment, but I knew that wouldn't last for long as they continually patrolled the grounds.

Slipping out into the empty hallway I quickly dived into the wall and shuffled along it to the next intersection. I took one step out from behind the wall to turn right down the next corridor only to bolt back to my original spot as I heard two voices.

"I still don't see why we have to patrol around the kid's room all night, I mean isn't the boss be a little bit paranoid?" One of the men asked. I poked my head round the corner discretely to see which direction they were coming.

They were walking this way, and if I didn't act fast I'd end up getting caught again. I looked around hastily for a hiding spot and soon found one. Diving behind a small crevice in the wall I waited out of sight for them to pass.

"Give the boss a break, he's had to work triply hard this week to get this project of his working, and the last thing he needs is a kid running around his halls distracting him," The other guard replied.

Thankfully the dim light of the corridor was enough for me to blend in. I held my breath as they passed by my hiding spot, and watched the two men dressed in black suits leave out of my sight before I left the safety of my crevice and exhaled again. Unfortunately for me due to waiting too long to breathe again my exhale was louder than usual and managed to grab one of the guard's attention. Nice one Mokuba, just perfect.

"Did you hear that?"

I gulped and hastily scampered back into my hiding place, hoping desperately they'd bypass my position again.

"Let's go check it out."

I then heard a faint click and my heart sank as the corridor's lights brightened up and illuminated everything, including me. _Great._

"Hey! He's escaped! Call for back up, we can't lose sight of him!" One of the guards yelled as he broke out into a sprint towards me.

My eyes widened to the size of sauces as the guard twice my size came charging towards me. I bolted from my spot and ran the opposite direction down the corridor to the right.

I faintly heard the voice of the other guard calling for back-up into his walkie-talkie, "We've got a code red, the child has escape, send all available units to the East-Wing, I repeat all available units to the East-Wing!"

Damn! It won't be long before I've got security all over me! Come on, think Mokuba! Think! You're a Kaiba; Kaiba's always find a way!

I skidded round a corner and halted to a stop as two more guards charged my way from in front of me. I whipped my head around to look behind me and saw the first two guards gaining.

Looking back ahead I saw one of them smirk as they saw my panicked expression, "Give it up, we've got you surrounded!"

I smirked right back, completely contradicting my earlier expression, "We'll see about that!" I then dashed towards the two security guards and watched the man's smirk drop as I caught him off guard.

He took new stance to prepare to grab me, which was precisely what I was waiting for. With lightning fast reactions I side stepped one of them as he jolted forward to grab me and then slid between the other's legs, putting all four guards too stunned to move as I left them behind me. I gave a cocky wave at them while they stared back at before I disappeared from their view around the corner.

* * *

><p>I sighed for what must have been the millionth time today. Due to my incompetent employee's I've been unable to move any further with my current project and have spent the past week working to the early hours of the morning fixing their mistakes. I really am starting to wonder why I bother paying them, their less than useless. At least my security team is competent enough to get their job done, but even then it's only when I oversee their every move. I've already had one mishap tonight already, and I'm hoping it will be the last. I'm mean really how can a whole team of elite ex-military soldiers fail to keep a child of twelve years old from escaping their room?<p>

I lazily glanced at my watched and resisted the urge to roll my eyes, it was already only 12:40 and I still had yet to make any progress. So sighing again I shifted in my chair and got ready for at least another four hours of work ahead of me. Or at least I _attempted _to. Literally just as I pulled in my chair a man I recognised to be Eric Davies charged into my office panting, while trying catch his breath.

I leaned back in my chair and regarded him silently as I waited for him to speak.

He straightened himself as best he could and then spoke, "Sir, we have a problem-

I cut him off and calmly rose to my feet, "Let me guess, he's escaped _again_?"

Davies immediately shut his mouth and shirked back away from me slightly, "Ye- yes Sir," He spluttered.

Perfect, yet another distraction. I ran my hands through my hair shoved passed my vice-head of security, leaving him to look after me in confusion, "Sir-

"Seeing as it took you and your teams two hours to him get back before, I guess I'll have to do your job for you," I interrupted without looking behind me, expecting Davies to follow after me, which he did.

* * *

><p>Shifting slowly through the confined space I'd managed to enter, I came to a stop when I heard more voices from below. Right after I'd managed to shake those four guards I ran into a room nearest to me. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay there and looked around for an alternative route out of the room and soon found it. I recognised the ventilation vents and immediately sprang into action to reach them which wasn't hard, as the room I found myself in had ample furniture to climb on.<p>

And so now I'm crawling above the men looking for me, hiding in plain sight. And every once in a while I can check up on what they're doing by looking down at them through other vents, just like now.

"Sss- Sir? What are you doing here?" One of the guards asked perplexed, as he as well as the rest of his team immediately straightened themselves and gave a quick salute as their boss walked in.

Their employer, the man who'd only about half an hour ago left me in my holding cell strolled in with a look of utter annoyance plastered on his face, while another security followed behind cautiously.

"As I've already explained to Davies, I'm going to make sure you catch the kid, and this time makes sure he stays put," He replied, getting straight to the point.

"Although we appreciate the help sir, we're fully capable of catching him on our own," One of his employee's replied, a rookie by the looks of it. After all, the others all knew to never speak out of turn like that.

My captor's eyes hardened like blue steel as he glared back at the man, "_Capable?_" He spat like he'd just tasted something foul, "Tell me, does allowing a _twelve year old_ escape for a second time in one night sound _capable_ to you?"

Just as the rookie was about to reply one of his mates elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up, which he promptly did.

"Davies?"

"Yes sir?" Davies answered standing to attention.

"Call in all your men stationed in the East-Wing, once that is done split them up into five groups of three. Keep one group patrolling the East wing boarders at all times and the other four searching every room they find," Their boss paused and his employee's held their breath and leaned in waiting for his next command, I too found myself holding my breath.

Their boss then turned his head towards the ceiling, and I swear he looked directly at me as he noticed the vent's grates in which I was sitting behind. My heart stopped, while he continued to stare in my direction. Almost immediately he then turned his attention back to the man named Davies, "And check the vents too."

I knew Davies was about to question the strange command but immediately stopped himself when his boss turned back to him.

"Yes Sir," He saluted one final time before dismissing himself and the rest of his men.

Once they were all gone my Captor looked back at the vents one more time before turning on his heel and walking off.

I breathed a sigh of relieve and continued crawling, trying to make as little noise as possible. I then smiled to myself as I realised my Captor had without realising it given me an escape route, if I could crawl all the way to the East wing boarders and then exit the vents in the West-Wing they'd be no security around, leaving me free to escape! And so with new motivation I crawled onwards, navigating through the ventilation shaft, confident with each shimmy I took the closer I got to freedom.

Fortunately it didn't take me long until I reached the East-Wing boarders, however I hit a slight problem. The vents didn't connect to the West-Wing and so I'd have to leave the safety of the ventilation shaft and step into enemy invested territory. I sighed, but remained confident in myself I could do this, and I will do this. Once I reach the end of this vent I can gently eased it open and dangled myself down to the floor until it's a safe enough distance to drop. I'll have to act quick there's bound to be a patrol coming by soon, what with their new orders.

Right now just crawl a little bit more and-

"Ahhhhhh!" Oww, damn cheap vents!

I cursed under my breath as I scornfully glared at the vent that had given way to my weight and collapsed, leaving me of course to fall to a heap on the floor. Rubbing my head I steadily rose to my feet and brushed myself off. At least no guards were around to see that.

"Well, well, well look what we have here," Looks like I spoke to soon.

I slowly pivoted round on my heel and turned to face a group of three guards, their leader standing with his arms crossed and a smug smile.

"He he, hi guys erm...what's up?" I asked sheepishly as I back away from them.

Another one pulled out his walkie-talkie and spoke into it while they edged closer to me, "Sir, we have the boy. We're just by the East-Wing boarders as you said."

I eyed them warily unsure of what they would do before then breaking out into a full blown sprint away from them again.

"Damn, he's running! We're in pursuit sir!" I heard behind me.

Oh that's just perfect, now I'll have everyone on me. I ran down the corridor and reached a set of stairs, I then smirked and then jumped on the banister and slid all the way down while the guards ran down after me, skipping a couple of steps at a time. I soon found myself running through an archway and into a room where I saw a huge long table, which looked like it was used for conferences. Without batting an eye I hopped up on it and slide across it to the other side and out through another archway.

Seeing as I couldn't hear any other footsteps apart from my own I stole a glance and checked to see the situation behind me. Yes! I'd lost them again! This is just too easy, Mokuba 2, bad guys 0. Okay I'm not quite home free yet there's still-

Smack!

I fell back down on my butt again and blinked rapidly as I tried to regain my senses. Shaking my head I clambered to my feet for the second time and went to look at what I'd run into. Scratch that, I mean _who_ I ran into.

I gulped as I stared up at the towering height of the man in front of me, "Uh-oh..."

He smirked, "Uh-oh indeed kid," the man said smugly, I ran right into his hands. My Captor's smirk then turned to an amused smile and I unconsciously took a step back.

I then heard the guards behind me catch up and stop as they too saw their boss.

"Mr Kaiba we-

He then held up a hand and hushed them, "It's fine, call off the search. I'll take my brother back."

"Yes Sir," And with that they left after one of them spoke something into his walkie-talkie.

"But Seto!" I cried as my big brother took my hand and led back to the stairs and then up them again.

"No buts Mokuba," Seto answered firmly.

"But-"

"What did I just say?" My big brother cut in, clearly not in the mood with my whinging.

I sighed and then pouted but chose to remain silent. I knew when to pick my battles, and testing Seto's patience is not a wise idea at the moment. I stayed completely silent while Seto led me back through the Kaiba Mansion to my bedroom. We finally reached my bedroom and Seto dropped my hand and pushed open the door, me following him inside.

I could tell he was staring at me but I chose to remain silent still and look at the floor as I climbed into bed. Once inside I grabbed the covers and pulled them around me, creating a cocoon like structure around my body.

I continued to look down, unable to meet Seto piercing gaze. He then sighed which got me to look up, uncrossing his arms he ceased frowning at me and sat down on my bed.

After a few moments of even more silence he spoke, "Mokuba why have you been doing this lately? Bedtime's never been a problem for us before so why now?"

I chewed the inside of my cheek guiltily while I looked at Seto, although this had been fun for me, what with causing mayhem around the Kaiba Mansion for the past two weeks, refusing to stay in bed. Now as I looked over at my older brother, my guardian I could see it was adding yet more stress to him. That he was tired with having to complete work to meet Kaiba Corp deadlines and me misbehaving wasn't helping. But it's not like I didn't have a reason, as Seto said bedtime was never a problem before.

Seto looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"It's just that...that I've missed you lately big brother," I answered truthfully. With Seto's workload pilling up recently I've hardly got to see Seto at all this past month.

"So you refused to stay in bed just to see me?" He asked.

I nodded but then stopped myself halfway, "Well not just that, I wanted you to take a break from your work cuz you need to get some rest too big brother," I smiled to reinforce my good intentions, "It worked though didn't it? I mean you're here now aren't you?"

Seto chuckled weakly and he gave a small, yet sincere smile, "I guess, but-

"No buts Seto!" I chided playfully.

My smile then dropped slightly as I grew more serious, "Seriously Seto you need to take a few breaks now and then. Can you tell me how many hours of sleep you've had in the past two weeks?"

He rubbed his eyes and shrugged lazily, something very uncharacteristic for Seto to do, "No, I suppose I can't Mokuba," He answered with a smile, that couldn't help but come out as sad.

"Exactly, this is what I'm talking about big brother. Look it's already one in the morning, a few hours sleep won't hurt."

Seto sighed and ran his hand through his brown hair, "Mokuba if I could, believe me I would. But I can't afford to fall any more behind with my work, I've got expectations to uphold, papers to sign, deadlines to meet, the list goes on," He explained ticking off everything with his fingers.

I bit my lip while I thought of something to persuade him with.

I clicked my fingers as an idea stuck me, "How about you just take a quick nap for an hour and then get back to work?" I suggested hopefully, silently praying Seto would be too tired to argue any more.

"Mokuba if my head hits a pillow I just know I'll be out like a light, I won't be able to doze for an hour and wake myself up."

"Then set you phone alarm," I added stubbornly.

Seto paused for a moment or two while he weighed his options. Finally Seto nodded and gave into my reasoning.

"Okay, I'll do that," He then got up to leave but I quickly reached out to grab his hand.

Seto stopped and turned to look at me with a quirked eyebrow, silently asking me why I'd stopped him.

I smirked and let go of my brother's hand, "I'm not fooled that easily Seto. I know for a fact if I let you leave you'll go straight back to your work, right?"

Seto rolled his eyes but nodded anyway, "Alright you got me. Yes that was my initial plan," He agreed.

I smiled in triumph at how predicable Seto was when he was tired and pointed to the other side of my bed, "So park you butt and lay back down!"

Seto shook his head and rolled his eyes again as he returned back to my bed and proceeded to sit next to me, "Fine but only for an hour, got it?"

"Yep," I chimed happily as I snuggled into my bed.

My brother then took off his shoes and set his phone alarm for one hour before fluffing up his pillows and laying back down onto the bed. He couldn't hide the relieved feeling that crossed his facial features when his body made contact with the mattresses softness. I then gave Seto some blanket, which he made no move to kick off.

"Good night Seto," I yawned.

"Mmm-hmm, G'night...Mokie," Came Seto's mumbled reply, I doubt he was fully awake when he answered, perfect.

Just to make sure Seto was indeed asleep I shifted into a sitting position and waved a hand over his face. Nothing. Smirking to myself I reached over my brother and grabbed his phone he placed on my nightstand. I then went into his alarms and disabled it; there now Seto could finally sleep. I put the phone back and returned to my original position under the covers and snuggled up closer to Seto.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

So what did ya think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please **review** and let me know ;)


End file.
